Enhanced Durability
The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition and Invulnerability. Also Called *Damage Resistance *Delayed Capitulation *Enhanced Resistance *Enhanced Toughness *High Resistance *Hyper Durability/Resistance Capabilities The user's physical durability (ability to resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Applications *Bulletproof Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Pain Suppression ** High-level resistance to damage. **The user can take an attack while feeling the effect later. *The user will maintain optimal health if sickness is the aggressor, yielding to the sickness day’s later if the sickness is potent. *Unbreakable Bones/Skin Levels *Peak Human Durability: User has conditioned durability at the peak of human limits. *''Enhanced Durability'': User's durability is beyond peak human limits, but not to high superhuman levels. *Supernatural Durability: User's durability is greatly superhuman, being able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. *Absolute Durability: User absolutely cannot be injured. Associations *Animal Imitation; with more durable animals, such as dinosaurs, rhinos, crustaceans, turtles, etc. *Dermal Armor; usually through certain Animal Mimicries or Elemental Mimicries. *Discomfort Immunity *Durability Concentration *Elasticity *Elemental Mimicry; either through tough elements like stone or metal, or through Scattering with air or water. *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Health **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Survivability *High Resistance *Injury Immunity *Organic Metal Skin *Regenerative Durability *Scale Manifestation *Telekinetic Durability Limitations *Since this ability isn't the same as Invulnerability, the user can only take so much damage before it finally takes an effect. At best, the user will only be stunned by damage that would usually kill ordinary people. *If the power is due to mimicking an element, the user might become even more vulnerable than normal to certain attacks. Ex: Someone with Metal Mimicry might be extremely weak towards someone with Magnetism Manipulation or a person with Water Mimicry will be very weak to those with Electricity Manipulation. *Some powers that are capable of bypassing durability like Telepathy, Absolute Strength, Durability Negation, etc, can be counteractive against this ability. *May have a set duration. Known Users *Ape Heavy (TF2 Freak) *Commander Bot (TF2 Freak) *CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) *Defender (TF2 Freak) *Demo Samedi (TF2 Freak) *Earthquake (TF2 Freak) *Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak) *Jay Danten/J.D Aussie (TF2 Freak) *Madic (TF2 Freak) *Nemesis (TF2 Freak) *Familiar/Official Heavy (TF2 Freak) *Gladius (TF2 Freak) *Heavybine (TF2 Freak) *Heavydile (TF2 Freak) *Infected Germedic (TF2 Freak) *Polish Soldier (TF2 Freak) *Saya (TF2 Freak) *Scombine (TF2 Freak) *Spy Krueger (TF2 Freak) *Takeshi Ōnamazu/Reaper (TF2 Freak) *Tone Soldier (TF2 Freak) Gallery File:Ape Heavy.jpg|Being some form of primate, Ape Heavy (TF2 Freak) has a high level of durability. File:CyborPyro.png|As a Robot, CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) is highly durable, allowing him to withstand most powers that deal small to moderate damage, same with certain forms of weaponry. File:CyborSpy Durability Showcase.gif|From touching the Saxxy, CyborSpy (TF2 Freak) has obtained above average yet impressive durability, which allows him to take low to moderate damage. He can resist most moderate-tier powers, withstand small arms fire, and especially resist moderate explosions. Defender.png|Because of further augmenting himself with technology, Defender (TF2 Freak) had obtained an enhanced level of durability, allowing him to withstand moderate explosions, as well as small arms fire. He can also withstand against some certain powers that deal average damage, as long as they aren’t the kind of ones that bypass durability. File:Demo Samedi Durability Showcase.gif|Due to the mystic doll enhancing his muscle structure, Demo Samedi (TF2 Freak) can withstand a decent amount of punishment. File:Earthquake Enhanced Durability.gif|While only a tad more durable than the standard Mecha Heavies, Earthquake (TF2 Freak) is a Metarobot who's durability allows him to withstand more certain things that Mecha Heavies normally couldn't. File:Gentlemanly Demo.png|Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak) is highly resistant to moderate explosions, he can withstand small arms fire, and can resist most low to moderate-tier powers without extreme injury. Gladius.png|As a sub-power to Enhanced Body, Gladius’ (TF2 Freak) durability is great enough to withstand blows from those with peak human level strength, possibly fall from certain greater hights and survive the fall, and also resist certain powers of moderate damage. File:Heavybine.png|Heavybine's (TF2 Freak) durability allows him to resist small arms fire, moderate explosions, and powers that deals average damage. File:Heavydile Durability Showcase.gif|Heavydile's (TF2 Freak) tough skin allows him to withstand repeated batterings from Sewer Medic's lead pipe, especially small arms fire and moderate explosions. File:Infected Germedic.png|Infected Germedic (TF2 Freak) File:J.D Aussie.png|As a Cyborg, Jay Danten’s/J.D Aussie’s (TF2 Freak) durability is enhanced to the point of being balanced and impressive in defense power. He is capable of withstanding normal explosions, resist small arms fire, and withstanding most low to mid-level powers. File:Jane Doe.png|Jane Doe (TF2 Freak) is extremely hard to injure, allowing him to withstand explosions of moderate size, resist getting shot by small firearms, and some other feats. File:Knivehand.png|Knivehand (TF2 Freak), thanks to his technorganic body as a Cyborg, he can withstand small to moderate damage. File:Official Heavy Durability Showcase.gif|Official Heavy (TF2 Freak) is durable enough to shrug off low to moderately powerful attacks and powers without severe injury, which makes him rather difficult to take down. Nemesis.png|In terms of being a sub-power to his enhanced level of fitness, Nemesis (TF2 Freak) can withstand brutal attacks without any injury, especially whenever it comes to small arms fire, most powers that deal average damage as long as they don’t bypass his toughness, bladed and blunt-force weaponry, and among other feats. File:Pyre Combustion Inducement.gif|As a Demon, Pyre's (TF2 Freak) durability allows him to withstand small arms fire, powers that deal weak to moderate damage, etc. Saya.png|Saya (TF2 Freak) is tough enough to withstand certain powers that deal low to moderate damage that don’t exactly bypass her durable body structure, can resist average explosions, and especially small arms fire. Once she enters either her Super or Rage Form, Saya’s durability will escalate much further. File:Reaper Durability Showcase.gif|Being a Shinigami, Takeshi Ōnamazu/Reaper (TF2 Freak) durability allows him to take Pyre's punches without severe injury. File:Troopers.png|Troopers (TF2 Freak) are extremely durable, allowing them to withstand moderate explosions, take most low to mid-tier abilities, and can especially resist small arms fire. This, coupled with the shields they carry as well as body armor, makes them sturdy powerhouses in battle. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Durability Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries